For You Only
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: Haley is sick of being alongside Cody Rhodes so when Vince decides to put her with one of her best friends John Morrison will things remain professional or with feelings evolve...and how exactly does The Miz fit into the whole equasion? I own Haley, the story idea...my bestie owns her character Taylor (xxFallingSkiesxx) please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_What the hell is wrong with you Haley! Can't you do anything right anymore! _

Cody Rhodes screamed at the petite brunette as she shrank away cornered in one of the turnbuckles as Cody berated her again, this had become routine lately. He had lost another match and somehow it was her fault even though she hadn't gotten involved whatsoever.

As Cody continued to yell Mike got to his feet and spun the third generation superstar around and punched him square in the jaw knocking Cody to the mat and Haley's eyes went wide with surprise. The Awesome One looked at Haley and she stared back at him in astonishment before he turned and left the ring, a few of the fans had begun to clap but Mike just continued up the ramp not looking over his shoulder and disappeared behind the curtain.

Haley slid out of the ring under the bottom rope as Cody finally pulled himself to his feet and left the ring as well, stomping up the ramp embarrassed after what had just happened with Haley a few feet behind him.

Once behind the curtain she was immediately met by her best friend, Taylor Helmsley-Brooks the two linked arms and walked out of the tunnel together.

"Okay what was up with that?" Taylor asked curiously, referring to what Mike had done out in the ring just a few minutes ago.

"I don't know. But as pissed as Cody was I'm kinda glad he did" Haley answered, picking up a water from the cooler just outside of the tunnel as they continued down the hallway.

"Yea, I'm hoping they end that storyline with you two real soon. You always look so miserable out there with him anymore.." Taylor added, changing the subject.

"Me too. Cody's a great guy, but he's so involved in the business our relationship has pretty much become non existent. I still love him but I need my exposure to prove I'm a good competitor as well." Haley replied, as they rounded a corner and saw Mike standing a few feet away talking with a stagehand.

Haley told her friend she would catch up with her in a few minutes; she needed to talk to Mike about what happened out there. Taylor nodded and went to go find her hubby.

The petite brunette approached Mike and asked if she could talk to him for a minute; he turned and walked down the hallway, Haley followed him. "Mike…a simple yes or no would have been fine; don't make me chase you down a damn hallway just to thank you"

He entered a locker room then pulled Haley in with him and shut the door behind him.

"What was that exactly?" she asked from where she stood beside the door, she crossed her arms over her chest hoping that would help him see that she meant business, but the sly smirk that pulled at his lips made her think otherwise.

"What was what- oh, you mean me punching Cody in the face. Well that was just because I felt like it, didn't really have anything to do with you sweet thang.." Mike stated, taking a second to admire her small form.

Haley didn't like how Mike was eyeing her. "Okay, well thanks." she told him reaching for the door handle and turned it.

Within seconds he had crossed the room and was in front of her, his much taller frame merely centimeters from her and she forced herself to look up into his eyes, just for a second. And that second was all he needed, leaning down he pressed his lips softly to hers. She reached up to do something; slap him, push him away…but the only thing she could do was wrap her arms around him and kiss him back.

Before things got too carried away though Mike pulled away, that slow sexy smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he looked into her dazed green eyes. She immediately felt used and raised her hand and smacked him across the face.

"You're an ass Mike Mizanin" she told him then pushed past him and left the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley could not get the kiss out of her head the whole drive back to the hotel, as she pulled into a parking spot and shut off the car she noticed something a few feet away. As she grabbed her bag out of the passenger seat she walked over to the shadowy figure, cautiously she approached the car and what she saw shocked her.

The shadowy figure she had seen was Mike, he was struggling to get to his feet after apparently being hit with something, Haley dropped her bag on the trunk of the car and kneeled down next to him.

"Mike…can you hear me?" she asked.

The Awesome One groggily looked up and Haley gasped at the huge gash on his temple, she hurriedly grabbed her bag off the trunk of the car and unzipped it grabbing her travel first aid kit along with a towel and held it against the gash to stop the bleeding.

"Your so…beautiful Haley" Mike told her as he looked into her concerned hazel eyes.

"Save it Romeo; you must have hit your head pretty hard if your complimenting me after what just happened at the arena. What happened exactly?" Haley asked.

"Someone hit me from behind when I got out of the car" he answered struggling to get to his feet.

"You didn't see who it was?" she asked again.

"I was struck from behind Haley, so no…I didn't see who hit me" Mike answered dryly. _Well at least he was still acting like his normal jackass self. _

"Alright, well…lets get you inside and I'll call an ambulance to have that gash looked at." Haley wrapped an arm around his waist as he finally stood, he looked down at the petite diva and actually felt a little guilty for how he had acted earlier at the arena.

"I'm fine Haley." he assured her as they walked toward the entrance.

She suddenly let go of him and he lost his balance "Really? Because you don't look fine. I understand because you're a guy that you don't like to show weakness and not ask for help but I'm not giving you any choice here Mike I'm calling the ambulance and your getting the gash looked at" she stated firmly, once again wrapping an arm around his waist and helping him stand.

"Okay" was all he could manage to say at that moment. They entered the hotel and Haley led him over to the small living area and helped him down to the couch then went over to the front desk and asked the lady to call for an ambulance.

Shortly ten minutes later the ambulance arrived and Haley stepped aside to let the medics check over Mike. As she stood off to the side she caught him glance out the corner of his eye at her and she couldn't stop the small smile from pulling at the corner of her mouth. _As much as a jerk as he could be she saw a glimmer of decency in him as well; maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought…_

The medic cleaned up the wound and bandaged it, telling him to take it easy for the rest of the night and that the gash should heal in a couple days. She walked over after the medics left, he again tried to get to his feet on his own and Haley wrapped an arm around his waist to help him.

"I can help you up to your room if you want…" she told him, shouldering her bag as they headed for the elevator. Mike nodded and thanked the petite brunette at his side.

"I don't know where I'd be tonight without you Haley Michaels" he told her as they leaned against the wall of the elevator and it moved upward.

"Probably passed out by your car" Haley answered him.

"I'm trying to thank you here…" Mike added flatly, the elevator stopped and they stepped out.

"I know" she grinned. Mike smirked and rolled his eyes as they walked down the hall together.


	3. Chapter 3

They reached his room first and he pulled the keycard from his back pocket and ran it through the reader, he turned the handle and flipped on the light. Haley put his suitcase against the wall.

"Okay well, I'm gonna head to my room and take a hot bath and go to bed.." she told him, turning to leave.

"Haley…" he called out to her; the petite brunette turned again to look at him. "I really don't wanna be alone tonight…my head is killing me and I'm pretty sure I have a concussion.."

"I know I haven't been the nicest guy to you Haley, and for that I'm sorry. Its just hard for me to let people get to know the real me because I don't trust easily…" Mike began to explain.

"Cut the crap Mike! I'm not buying it. Your just being nice to me because I saved your ass tonight, come tomorrow or whenever your fully healed you'll go back to your arrogant self righteous self. Good luck with your career but I'm not about to get sucked into your little web of compliments." Haley interrupted and opened the door and walked out.

As she walked down the hall to where her room was located she began to reconsider; maybe she shouldn't have left him alone when he had a concussion…he already had a huge gash on his temple that was probably gonna take a couple days to heal. Sighing heavily, she turned and headed back to Mike's room.

Once she reached the door she knocked and the door opened, she became concerned as she entered the room and heard the shower running, Haley entered the bathroom.

"Mike.."

The Awesome One peeked his head out of the curtain and that slow cocky smirk formed "I knew you couldn't stay away" he told her.

"And that's why I can't stand being around you for more than 5 seconds" Haley groaned and turned to leave. _This had been a huge mistake. _

"Wait…Haley…please, I'm sorry." he called out to her. "Sometimes stupid things just fall out of my mouth. Please stay."

Haley sighed and turned to look at him; the look she sent him showed she was done messing around. Mike's blue eyes looked deeply at her and she found her heart melting just a little bit at the intensity they held.

"One night Mike and I swear if you do anything to piss me off I'm leaving and I won't come back" Haley warned him then turned and left the bathroom.

She sat perched on the bed playing with her Nook when he came out dressed in a pair of blue basketball shorts that almost matched the color of his blue eyes. He went over to the couch and laid down draping his arm over his eyes.

"I have some Tylenol in my bag if you need it" she spoke up from the bed as she noticed he was obviously in pain.

"I just need to rest my eyes for a few minutes and I'll be fine" Mike answered.

Haley got up and went to her bag, taking out the travel Tylenol she carried in the side compartment and took out two pills and got him a bottled water from the mini fridge, she took it over to him and he slowly sat up and took the medicine she was offering.

"Thanks" he told her, setting the bottled water on the floor and laid back down.

"Your welcome.." she replied and went back over to the bed. She glanced out the corner of her eye and saw his breathing steadily, he was obviously asleep.

She turned off the lamp after putting away her Ipad and got under all the blankets, she would just have to shower in the morning after meeting Taylor for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike was woken up by the sound of a very distressed Haley, he sat up and went to the bed he could tell quickly that she was probably having some kind of nightmare. "No…no please don't….no" she kept repeating.

Hesitantly he reached out and touched her shoulder, at the sudden contact Haley snapped awake and opened her eyes, breathing heavily she looked around. "Hey" came Mike's soft voice as he brushed the hair away from her face "your safe Haley…nothing is going to get you here"

Haley ran a hand through her disheveled locks and looked at the man sitting next to her, concern evident of his handsome face. She felt embarrassed as her breathing finally became normal once again.

"I-I don't know what to say…" she spoke her voice barely above a whisper as she was reluctant to meet Mike's gaze.

"You don't have to say anything Haley. But I'm here if its something you want to talk about." he said, reaching out and placing his hand on top of hers. She looked down at the contact and then up into his soft blue eyes.

"I don't really…but will you sleep next to me…in case the dream comes back" she asked, not wanting to sound scared but this dream had been reoccurring for the past couple months.

The Awesome one laid down next to her and got under the blankets, she reached out and put his arm around her; he was a little surprised but kept his arm there and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I'm here Haley. Nothing is going to hurt you while I'm around" he whispered as she drifted back off to sleep.

Haley sleepily opened her eyes and looked at the clock; 7:19 is what it read, she pushed the blankets aside and started to get up but an arm pulled her back against his warm body and she heard Mike groan. "Noo, don't get up yet…your so warm" his sleepy voice told her, she smiled softly and laid back down but rolled onto her side to face him.

He could feel her staring at him and so he opened one eye, "what's the smile for Michaels?"

"So I guess your not as horrible as I thought…" she said, stretching her arms over her head.

A wicked smile formed on Mike's face and next thing Haley knew Mike was mercilessly tickling her sides making her squirm every which way. She tried to move away but he was relentless, that is until she managed to pull her legs up to her chest and rabbit kick him in the chest, he lost his balance slightly but regained it even quicker and pounced on her again but this time he pinned her to the bed; eye contact was made and that was it…next thing Haley knew she was pressing her lips lightly to his.

Mike returned the kiss and released his hold on her as he was careful not to crush her with his weight however he was surprised when she shoved him back and straddled his waist all while not breaking the kiss. Mike gripped her waist as she nibbled and sucked at his soft lips, she flipped her hair and was about to remove her t-shirt when a knock at the door startled her.

"Haley Elizabeth Michaels, I know your in there missy! Get your butt out here." came a very familiar voice.

Haley's eyes widened and she jumped off the bed after fixing her shirt, ran to the door and flung it open; sure enough there he stood. _John Morrison_. One of Haley's closest friends, he had left the business at the end of 2011 and she had heard rumors that he was returning but just didn't know when.

Haley squealed happily as she jumped into John's arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh my god, your back!"

"Yup, I return tonight…actually I'm suppose to be Mike's surprise tag team partner tonight. I came here to talk some strategy but I see he's a little busy…" John answered, looking the petite diva up and down appreciatively. "not that I blame him…you look absolutely amazing!"

Haley could feel herself blushing as he set her down on her feet and the two entered the room, Mike sat against the headboard with the blankets draped over his hips.

"Hey Mike.." John greeted, he smirked at the sour look on his face "oh, I see I interrupted something…my bad"

Haley giggled and John draped his arm over her shoulders "I think he's a little pissed that I ****blocked him…maybe we should talk later buddy. Haley, I better see you real soon. We have a lot to catch up on" he told her and gave her a quick hug before leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Haley stood at the foot of the bed looking at Mike and the sour expression still on his face, she went over and straddled his lap again nuzzling his neck and then nibbling gently on his ear, he groaned; grabbed her and pinned her to the soft mattress.

She bit her lip as she looked into his intoxicating blue orbs, he dipped his head and dropped kisses along her jaw and sucked lightly at her neck, her nails grazed the little hairs at the back of his neck and a growl slipped from his mouth as he hungrily attached his lips to hers.

Just as things started getting heatedly between them, the alarm from Mike's phone went off and he sat up quickly remembering he had a radio show interview and the alarm was to remind him that it was in an hour.

"Sorry sweetness, I have a radio show interview to get ready for…we'll have to finish this later" he said adjusting his shorts as he got up and gathered his clothes.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Haley growled tossing a pillow at him in frustration. The Awesome One grinned and tossed it back at her. Haley grumbled and reached for her phone on the nightstand and texted her best friend to see if she was up.

A few seconds later she had a new message from Taylor, the two agreed to meet downstairs in 15 minutes.

Haley grabbed her favorite Hollister zip up hoodie and slipped her feet into her favorite tan moccasins and went in the bathroom to fix her hair. In the bathroom she heard Mike singing in the shower and tried desperately not to laugh too much as she threw her hair up into a messy ponytail and washed her face before leaving the room to head down to the catering area in the hotel.

Haley entered the catering area to find Taylor in line and John was standing beside her, she walked over to them and stood beside Taylor. John looked at her and smiled, Haley stuck her tongue out at the master of Parkour.

"So _Haley _who did you spend your night with last night…" John asked as if it were the simplest question to answer.

The petite brunette glared at her friend and Taylor looked at her questioningly. "What's John know that I don't Haley Elizabeth?" Taylor asked with her hands on her hips.

"I uh- wasn't alone in my room last night…" Haley explained. "in fact I wasn't in my room at all…I stayed with someone last night and before you say anything no, nothing happened and probably won't"

"Oh for the love of pete Hales, just tell me" Taylor stated.

"I stayed with Mike last night. But…he was jumped in the parking lot and had a huge gash and concussion so I kinda felt obligated to keep an eye on him" Haley said as they got their food and went to sit down at a table.

"Oh wait until your brother finds out…" Taylor shook her head as she thought about how pissed her husband was going to be when word went around that his baby sister stayed the night with someone he absolutely despised.

"Please T, I don't need him sticking his nose in my business, especially when NOTHING happened." Haley said as she peeled her orange.

"Speak of the devil…" John muttered and both girls turned to see Punk enter the catering room.

The Best in the World looked around and found Taylor and Haley sitting at a table in the corner and walked over, he grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards beside Taylor, leaning over to give her a kiss and whispered something in her ear. Taylor giggled and John and Haley exchanged looks before John muttered something about getting a room.

"Who needs a room when you have you own bus" Punk replied with a wink as he grabbed Taylor's hand and the two were off, no doubt to their; what Haley referred to as their "love bus".

Haley shook her head and went back to eating her orange but could feel John's eyes on her, she looked up and sure enough he was staring at her. "What?"

The Shaman of Sexy shrugged and picked at his oatmeal. "I didn't say anything did I?" he retorted.

"I know you…you were thinking something" she added, crossing her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair.

John leaned forward "was he better than me…" and whispered with a smirk on his face.

Haley scowled and threw a piece of orange at him, John laughed and popped it in his mouth. The petite brunette got up and threw her breakfast away, John followed quickly behind her. He quickly grabbed her hand before she could get too far; she turned and looked at her friend.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up." he apologized, his blue eyes finding her hazel. He pulled her against him; she hugged him back, so glad he was finally back.


	6. Chapter 6

John offered to drive her to the arena and Haley jumped at the opportunity to ride along with her best friend; her other best friend. They rode the elevator up to the floor of Mike's room and Haley grabbed her stuff while John waited outside the door, she pulled up the handle on her suitcase and pulled it behind her as John draped his arm over her shoulders.

They arrived at the arena and John went to go meet with Vince and Haley went to go find Taylor even though she was pretty sure she was probably with her hubby so Haley wandered down the hallway to find the locker room. She stopped in front of Vince's door to look at the schedule for the night, as she scanned it looking for her name, she groaned when she saw that she was in a lingerie contest tonight…really? A lingerie contest?

Suddenly an idea came to mind as she walked further down the hallway, she remembered how earlier that morning things got pretty hot and heavy between her and Mike and how he suddenly had to get ready to leave…_she was gonna get him back; and it was going to be oh so good!_

It was about time for her match and Haley strolled down the hallway with her robe wrapped tightly around her body as she searched for Mike's locker room; it took her a few minutes but she found it and knocked on the door before opening the door. A smirk pulled at his lips when he looked up from taping his wrists to find Haley standing there.

"I have a lingerie contest tonight and I was wondering…" she untied the robe slowly "if you could tell me if this looks okay" the black silk robe fell to the floor silently and Mike's jaw dropped open.

A matching smirk formed on Haley's glossy lips as she approached Mike and did a little spin so he could get a good look before she pulled him to his feet and placed his hand on the black and pink baby doll slip she was wearing over the bra and matching panties.

"Haley…you look…" Mike stammered, searching for the right words but couldn't seem to find them.

The petite brunette gave him a quick peck on the cheek then walked away, picking up her robe on her way out and put in on without a glance over her shoulder. Once out in the hallway Haley tied her robe and felt Taylor link her arm through hers.

"So….how did it go?" Taylor asked as they walked down the hallway together.

"I'm pretty sure he's not going to be able to focus for his match tonight. Ooops!" Haley laughed and high fived her best friend as the two shared a laugh down the hallway.

A few minutes later Haley and Taylor came out of the tunnel giggling together, the contest in their minds was just a way to get a reaction from the crowd without giving them an actual match. Taylor ended up winning the contest but Haley wasn't jealous in the least, Taylor's lingerie was incredible and she should have won. The girls were met by Taylor's husband, CM Punk who congratulated Taylor on winning and then threw her over his shoulder and ran down the hallway. The two of them had only been married about a month and they still acted in love as they were the first day they met.

Haley smiled and continued down the hallway where John was stretching for his match, the master of Parkour lifted his gaze slowly as he took in the appearance of his best friend in lingerie and matching robe.

"Hot Damn Hales!" John exclaimed. "It should be illegal to look that good!"

Haley scoffed and gave him a playful shove "don't act like you've never seen the good before John" she spoke softly, almost seductively.

They shared a look; almost like they were reliving their last time together. Haley's heart broke a little as she remember that morning so vividly.

_Haley opened her eyes to find his side of the bed empty which was weird because normally he'd lay there and watch her wake up then greet her with a kiss and things would escalate from there. She sat up slowly and held the black sheet against her naked form, looking around she didn't see him anywhere. As she began to get out of bed she found him on the floor practicing some kind of Parkour move which in her mind just made him look like he was sleeping. _

"_I can feel you staring at me Hales," he spoke and opened his eyes to look at the beautiful brunette and her long disheveled hair laying loosely on her shoulders. _

"_Sorry….just wanted to make sure you were still breathing. Go back to your weird yoga or whatever it is you do" she said, yawning and returning back to her warm place in the bed. _

_Suddenly he jumped up and landed on the bed and nearly on top of her, she giggled as he laid next to her on his side. "Its called Parkour." he corrected her. _

"_Whatever" she rolled over, facing the wall. He pulled her small form against him and nuzzled her neck which made her giggle. _

_She rolled back over to face him and kissed his lips, John moaned and buried his hand in her dark locks and pulled her tightly against his chest. After another round of passion, Haley gasped to catch her breath as John grinned and looked at the petite brunette now laying next to him chest heaving but a satisfied smile on her face. Oh how he was gonna miss being this close to her.._

"_I need to tell you something Haley…" he broke into her thoughts. She looked to the right at the man she'd spend so much time with the past several months. _

"_My contract is up tonight" he told her. "and they aren't resigning me" _

_Haley sat up feeling as though someone had just punched her in the stomach. "What do you mean?! Why wouldn't they resign you John?" she demanded. _

_He too sat up and touched her face, she pulled away. He reached for her and she didn't resist; instead she sank into his arms and began to sob. "They feel I'm not making enough progress enough to stay. I'm sorry Haley, I really am." _

"_What am I supposed to do without you around?" she asked brokenly through her sobs. He cradled her against him as he leaned back holding her tightly against him. _

"Haley…" a hand waved in front of her face and she blinked a few times; breaking away from her reverie. She saw John staring at her kind of funny. "Where were ya just now?"

"Um…I was just thinking about the past" she replied quietly.

"Our past?" he asked curiously. Haley nodded sadly. John reached out and pulled her against him.

"I'm so glad your back" she told him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him.

"Me too pretty girl. I've missed you so much" John admitted.

A stagehand approached the two and told Haley that Vince wanted to speak with her in his office, she told John that she would catch up with him later and followed the stagehand down the hall.


End file.
